


Haine impossible

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Et si Minato était resté en vie après l'attaque de Kyubi ?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	1. Début de l'équipe 7

**Author's Note:**

> Possibles descriptions de scènes violentes

Les pleurs d’un bébé retentissent dans une maison. A quelques kilomètres de là, un combat acharné contre une créature monstrueuse vient de se terminer. Un homme, vêtu d’un long manteau blanc et rouge, se relève, voyant le corps de sa compagne gisant au sol.

\- Hokage-sama !

\- Où est mon fils ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés sort de la maison, un bébé dans ses bras.

\- Il est là, Minato-san.

\- Merci, Kakashi.

Il prend son fils dans ses bras et le console tout en le berçant. Kakashi regarde avec horreur la femme, étalée au sol, inerte. Le bébé pleure toujours et finit par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard. Minato le rend au jeune ninja et fait le point sur les pertes humaines et matérielles. Kakashi serre doucement l’enfant contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Ce dernier s’accroche avec ses petites mains à son tee-shirt, dormant paisiblement.

\- On dirait que le sceau a fonctionné, Minato-san.

\- Et heureusement pour nous.

Une fois le bilan établi, Minato tient un long discours avant de remercier et de rendre hommage aux personnes étant intervenues dans le combat. Kakashi reste avec ses camarades, son masque d’ANBU bien caché sous ses vêtements, accroché à sa ceinture. Le Yondaime explique la situation vis-à-vis de son fils et demande à l’ensemble de la population de le considérer comme un héros et non comme le simple réceptacle d’un mosntre qui a attaqué le village.

Les années passent et Naruto, le fils de Minato, grandit. Il devient un Shinobi très prometteur et en dépit de la position de son père, il est vivement critiqué à cause de ce qu’il contient en lui. Kakashi a quitté les rangs de l’ANBU il y a quelques années et est désormais senseï. Malgré la puissance des équipes qui lui sont proposé, il n’en sélectionne aucune, attendant l’équipe qui le fera changer d’avis.

\- Je te trouve bien exigeant, Kakashi.

\- Peut-être, Minato-san. Cependant, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une équipe où ils agissent chacun pour leur pomme ou ils s’entretuent pour savoir qui aura le droit de manger.

\- Vu de ce point-là, je te comprends. Rassure-toi, tu la trouveras cette équipe et ce sera sans aucun doute la seule que tu auras.

Kakashi hausse les épaules. Minato se lève et regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Je m’inquiète pour Naruto. Il grandit si vite et lance déjà des kunaï avec une précision presque parfaite.

\- Il n’est pas votre fils pour rien.

\- Tu as raison. Mais ce n’est pas cela qui m’inquiète. Ce sont les autres Shinobi de leur âge qui le mettent de côté. En tant qu’Hokage, je ne peux que les réprimander.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire. Si vous intervenez trop, ils vont penser que vous faites du favoritisme avec Naruto.

Minato acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Kakashi s’en va et se promène les mains dans les poches dans les rues de Konoha. Il sort son livre et se met à le bouquiner. Des jeunes Ninjas passent criant et rigolant. La journée passe sans que le moindre événement ne vienne perturber le calme incroyable à Konoha.

\- Il est enfin diplômé vous dites ? M’en voilà rassuré.

Iruka-san vient d’annoncer à Minato que Naruto venait enfin d’obtenir son diplôme. Il regarde par la fenêtre, pensif.

\- J’aurais dû m’assurer de sa progression. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus trop interférer dans son apprentissage.

\- Je comprends, Minato-sama. Cependant, maintenant, il va être mis sous la responsabilité d’un Jônin.

\- Je le sais bien.

Minato consulte la liste des élèves reçus à l’examen Genin cette année. Il constitue rapidement les équipes.

_Kakashi, tu voulais ton équipe ? Tu l’auras cette année. Cette fois-ci c’est la bonne._

\- Hm, Hokage-sama ? Ce n’est pas un peu déséquilibré de mettre votre fils dans la même équipe que Sasuke Uchiha ?

\- Pas du tout. Vous pourriez être bluffé par leur complémentarité. D’ailleurs, si vous pouviez m’envoyer son frère, Itachi. Je dois lui parler.

\- Noté.

De son côté, Kakashi attend avec les autres senseï les noms des Genin qui composeront son équipe cette année. Il est encore assigné à l’équipe 7 et commence à se demande si ce chiffre ne lui porterais pas malheur. En voyant finalement, la constitution de son équipe, il se dit qu’il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

\- Ouch, Sasuke Uchiha et le fils de l’Hokage dans la même équipe. Le Yondaime n’a peur de rien.

Kakashi reste neutre et inexpressif, comme à son habitude. Il se dirige d’un pas lent, les mains dans les poches en direction de la salle qui lui est attribuée. Il y entre, évitant au passage le piège du jeune Naruto. Sasuke se moque de lui en lui disant que c’était évident qu’il allait l’éviter.

\- Ma première impression est assez mauvaise.

Naruto manque de s’étrangler en voyant le Ninja Copieur qui leur demande de le suivre sur le toit de l’Académie.

\- Sasuke, c’est … C’est …

\- Kakashi Hatake. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas ???

\- Non c’est pas ça … Son senseï … C’était … C’était mon père …

\- Et ?

Ils s’assoient en face de Kakashi. Ce dernier leur demande de se présenter brièvement. Pour donner un exemple il fait sa propre présentation.

\- Je m’appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j’aime ou pas, ne vous regarde pas. Mes loisirs sont divers et variés. Mon projet pour l’avenir, je n’en ai pas.

\- A moi !!! Alooors … Je m’appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J’adore les ramens et je déteste les hypocrites. Mes loisirs manger des ramen et m’entraîner tôt le matin. Mon projet pour l’avenir je veux devenir Hokage comme mon père !

\- Je m’appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j’aime Sasuke. Ce que je n’aime pas les garçons collants comme Naruto. Mes loisirs composer des bouquets de fleurs. Mon projet pour l’avenir, plaire à Sasuke !

\- T’es vraiment lourde, Sakura. Bon, je m’appelle Sasuke Uchiha. J’aime le calme et les gens respectueux. Je n’aime pas les sucreries et les gens qui rabaissent les autres. Mes loisirs sont nombreux. Mon projet pour l’avenir devenir un Ninja d’élite pour montrer à mon père que je suis aussi un génie tout comme mon frère.

Kakashi retient leurs projets d’avenir et ne semble pas être plus surpris que cela. Il leur annonce que la réunion est terminée et leur donne rendez-vous demain matin à l’aube sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. Il va voir le Yondaime. Itachi est là alors il attend patiemment devant la porte.

\- Entre, Kakashi.

Le Jônin entre. Itachi lui adresse un sourire.

\- Yo Kakashi-san. Il paraît que tu as mon frère dans ton équipe.

\- C’est cela. D’ailleurs il veut prouver sa valeur par rapport à toi.

\- Cela a toujours été. Je pense qu’avec toi comme senseï il y arrivera. Minato-san, je me rends donc à Iwa de ce pas. Bonne journée.

Itachi donne une tape amicale à Kakashi et sort.

\- Naruto souhaite devenir Hokage comme vous. Vous le saviez ?

\- Non tu m’apprends quelque chose … J’en discuterais avec lui.

\- Soyez sans crainte au niveau de sa formation. Si tel est sa volonté, je lui donnerais toutes les clés pour y parvenir.

\- Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde.

Kakashi acquiesce par un bref signe de tête et sort à son tour. Minato soupire légèrement, pensif.

\- Minato-sama, pensez-vous vraiment que ne plus isoler les Uchiha est une bonne idée ?

\- Toquer avec d’entrer … Et, oui. Je pense qu’ils ont été assez mis de côté. Cela renforcera également notre puissance vis-à-vis des autres villages. Puis je vous rappelle que grâce à mon côté diplomate nous avons évité un massacre ou une révolution.

\- Bien cela sera fait selon vos ordres.

L’ANBU sort et Minato soupire. Il regarde les rues de Konoha et sourit en voyant Sasuke et Naruto se promener, tout en discutant, Sakura les suivant à quelques mètres.

_Un futur beau duo de Ninjas en perspective …_

L’image de Kakashi avec Obito Uchiha lui revient en mémoire et il soupire. Il se rassoit à son bureau et consulte le dossier d’un certain Tobi créant une organisation dans l’ombre.

_Qui est ce Tobi ? Et surtout, que nous veut-il ?_

Minato soupire et se remet à son tri des divers dossiers.


	2. Adversaire mystérieux

Les jours passent. Kakashi a officiellement pris l’équipe 7 sous sa responsabilité. Ils enchaînent les missions de rang D. Naruto commence à protester. Alors qu’ils reviennent d’une mission de sauvetage de chatons, il fait savoir son mécontentement à son père.

\- On a fait plein de missions nulles jusqu’à présent ! Moi, je veux de l’action ! Des combats !

\- Hm, je vois. Qu’en penses-tu, Kakashi ?

Kakashi soupire en posant une main sur son front.

\- Selon moi, ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour une mission de rang supérieur. Néanmoins, si nous ne prenons pas le risque d’en faire une, ils ne progresseront pas de manière significative.

\- C’est décidé. Tenez, voilà une mission de rang C. Il s’agit simplement d’assurer la protection d’un homme. Vous devez le raccompagner jusque chez lui au Pays des Vagues.

Kakashi prend l’ordre de mission et Naruto sort précipitamment enjoué. Sasuke le suit ainsi que Sakura.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi j’ai mis Naruto dans ton équipe ?

\- Parce que vous me faites confiance ?

\- C’est vrai. C’est aussi parce que grâce à mes enseignements tu as une maîtrise quasi parfaite des sceaux.

Kakashi acquiesce.

\- Rassurez-vous. Je veille sur le sceau retenant Kyubi.

\- Bonne mission et faites attention à vous.

\- Merci, Minato-san.

Kakashi rejoint ses élèves à l’entrée du village. Ils sont en compagnie d’un homme.

\- Vous êtes Tazuna ?

\- Oui, c’est moi.

\- Nous sommes chargés d’assurer votre protection.

Il avance et ils le suivent, guettant les alentours.

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard …_

Minato enquête encore sur ce mystérieux Tobi.

\- Minato-sama, désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons capturé un des membres de l’organisation secrète. Nous avons le nom également.

\- Je vous écoute …

\- Cela s’appelle l’Akatsuki. Cependant, notre otage refuse de nous révéler le nom de leur chef.

\- Amenez-le-moi.

_Je n’aurais pas dû envoyer Itachi aussi rapidement en mission …_

L’ANBU lui amène l’homme puis sort de la pièce.

\- Ton nom ?

\- Kisame. 

\- Que faisais-tu aux environs de Konoha ?

\- Du repérage. J’ai déjà répondu aux questions de vos collègues.

\- Quel est le nom de ton chef ? Qui t’envoie ?

Le dénommé Kisame ne répond pas. Minato se lève et se met face à lui.

\- Répond.

\- On a pour ordre de ne pas révéler son nom sous peine d’être tué.

\- Tu préfères garder le silence ? Dans les deux cas, tu meures.

Toc ! Toc !

\- Entrez. 

Kakashi entre en compagnie de son équipe. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant l’individu.

\- Tu tombes à pic, Kakashi.

\- Que puis-je faire ?

\- Ce sera un très bon entraînement en plus pour tes élèves. L’art de faire parler.

Kakashi acquiesce par un bref signe de tête.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir, Minato-san ?

\- Le nom de son chef.

Kakashi se met face à l’homme, les bras croisés. Minato se rassoit. Les trois Genin observent la scène avec attention et admiration.

\- Qui est ton chef ?

\- Tu crois parce que tu es Kakashi, le Ninja Copieur, je vais parler ?

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à la question.

\- Je ne répondrais pas !

Kakashi le frappe une fois. L’homme tousse légèrement.

\- Qui est ton chef ?

\- Ce n’est pas en me frappant que je vais parler !

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés sort l’épée qu’il a dans le dos et pointe le bout de la lame en direction de la gorge de Kisame. Sasuke esquisse un sourire, admiratif. Naruto reste muet et Sakura écarquille les yeux.

\- Répond à la question.

\- Je … Je …

Kakashi appuie légèrement la lame et un filet de sang coule.

\- Son nom.

\- En vérité, nous ne savons pas qui est le vrai chef.

Kakashi range son épée. Minato se relève.

\- Sois plus précis.

_Quelle malchance … Me faire interroger par le Ninja Copieur et l’Eclair Jaune de Konoha …_

\- Nous t’écoutons …

\- Je reçois les ordres d’un certain Pain. Cependant, je sais que lui-même reçoit les ordres de quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Qui est cet autre ?

\- C’est assez complexe. Il fait croire que c’est Pain le chef de l’Akatsuki.

\- Son nom, t’ai-je demandé …

\- Tobi. Content ?

\- Encore lui …

Minato soupire et se rassoit. Kakashi fronce les sourcils et regarde son senseï.

\- L’art de faire parler les gens …, dit Sasuke, d’un ton fébrile.

\- Tu es chanceux, Kisame. Si tu n’avais pas parlé, j’aurais demandé à Ibiki Morino.

Kisame frissonne.

\- Et si tu ne lui avais pas répondu, j’aurais demandé à Itachi Uchiha dès son retour.

Minato demande à un ANBU d’emmener Kisame. Kakashi reste immobile.

\- Alors ? Cette mission ?

\- Trop cool !!!

\- Ils ont juste failli y laisser leur peau mais cela s’est bien passé.

\- Je vois …

Minato demande aux trois Genin de sortir. Kakashi fronce les sourcils.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton intelligence, si tu veux bien m’aider.

\- Je vous écoute …

\- Il y a un dénommé Tobi qui dirige une organisation. J’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas son véritable nom. Je l’ai déjà affronté lors de l’attaque de Kyubi.

\- Hm ...

\- Il avait un bandeau de Konoha avec un trait dessus.

\- Un Nukenin de notre village ?

\- C’est ce que je pense. Cependant, j’ai fait l’appel en quelque sorte et personne ne manque.

Kakashi devient pensif. Minato soupire.

\- Alors, si tu as une idée de qui cela pourrait être …

\- Il nous faudrait plus d’informations. Juste avec un nom et des suppositions c’est léger …

\- Hm ...

\- Mais, j’y réfléchirais.

Kakashi sort et rejoint son équipe. Sasuke et Naruto débattent encore entre eux et Sakura les écoute juste.

\- Kakashi-senseï., dit-elle.

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment …

\- Sur le fameux Tobi ?, demande Sasuke.

\- Ce nom m’est familier mais je n’arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. C’est comme si mon esprit faisait un blocage là-dessus …

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez retrouver, senseï !, s’exclame Naruto.

Kakashi plisse son œil, souriant. Ils se promènent le reste de la journée avant de rentrer chacun chez soi.


	3. Figure du passé

Kakashi se réveille un sursaut, légèrement transpirant. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses souvenirs l’ont hanté toute la nuit. Il se frotte les yeux en soupirant. Il se lève et va dans la cuisine, se préparant une tisane pour calmer sa migraine.

_Tobi … Tobi … Pourquoi ce nom m’évoque quelque chose ?_

L’eau bout dans la théière qui se met à siffler joyeusement. Il verse l’eau et laisse infuser le sachet. Il s’assoit sur une chaise, pensif.

_Tobi … J’ai beau retourner le nom dans tous les sens je ne trouve pas …_

C’est alors qu’il a une illumination. Sur une feuille, il écrit « Tobi » et observe. Son visage pâlit car Tobi à l’envers donne Obito, le nom de son ami mort il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Il soupire et boit lentement son thé pour ne pas se brûler. Une fois fini, il enfile des vêtements rapidement et sort de chez lui. Le vent frais du matin balaient ses cheveux. Il se rend au bureau de l’Hokage. Il frappe contre le bois de la porte de deux petits coups secs.

\- Entrez

\- J’ai une piste pour Tobi., dit-il en entrant.

Itachi est là, les bras croisés. Minato le regarde attentif.

\- Je t’écoute. Quelle est ta théorie ?

\- Cela va peut-être vous paraître fou et insensé mais quand on écrit Tobi en inversant les syllabes cela donne Obito.

\- Mais, Kakashi, tu sais bien qu’il est …

\- Oui, je sais. Mais c’est la seule chose tangible que j’ai trouvée jusqu’à présent.

\- On parle de Obito Uchiha ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Quand je me suis rendu à Iwa, des gens disaient avoir vu une personne censée être morte. Et, quand je leur ai demandé de qui ils parlaient, ils m’ont répondu Obito Uchiha. Sur le moment, cela ne m’a pas interpellé mais si en effet il est censé être mort, c’est louche.

\- Minato-san, j’ai vu Obito mourir sous mes yeux. Comme je vous vois aujourd’hui. Il ne peut pas être encore en vie.

\- Je sais, Kakashi. Il y a sûrement une explication logique à tout cela. Itachi, les gens ne t’ont pas donné plus d’informations ?

\- Pas vraiment. Juste qu’il avait un masque orange accroché à sa ceinture.

Minato s’étrangle et montre une photo du dit-masque.

\- Comme ça oui.

Kakashi se raidit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Minato reprend ses esprits et s’appuie contre son bureau.

\- Kakashi, essaie de rester focus sur la formation de ton équipe. Itachi, essaie de creuser sur cette piste. Ce qui est étrange c’est qu’il y toujours Iwa qui est mêlé …

Kakashi acquiesce par un bref signe de tête et sort de la pièce.

\- Je peux passer voir Sasuke avant cela fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu.

\- Bien sûr.

Itachi sort à son tour. Il passe voir Sasuke rapidement.

\- Tu repars déjà ?

\- Nous sommes sur une affaire très importante.

\- Tobi ?

Itachi soupire et acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Il s’en va d’un pas lent, pensif.

_Pourvu que Kakashi-san arrive à garder le cap malgré cette histoire …_

Les jours passent et Itachi n’a aucune nouvelle piste sur le dénommé Tobi. Kakashi arrive à rester concentré sur son équipe. Jusqu’à ce jour …

Alors qu’ils revenaient d’une mission, un Ninja de l’Akatsuki les attaque. Ils se défendent et l’arrêtent rapidement.

\- Que nous veux-tu ?, demande Kakashi en lui mettant un kunaï sous la gorge.

Un ricanement retentit.

\- Senseï ! Dans l’arbre !

Kakashi relâche sa prise et voit un homme avec un masque orange. L’autre s’en va précipitamment.

\- Kakashi Hatake. Le Ninja Copieur. Quel honneur de te rencontrer enfin. Kisame m’a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Tobi, je présume ?

\- Quelle intelligence. Tu m’impressionnes.

L’homme saute et atterrit au sol avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Faire connaissance. Tu me présente tes chers élèves ? Je sais qu’il y a un Uchiha parmi eux. Leurs coiffures se ressemblent, vois-tu.

\- Tu m’as pris pour un idiot ? Je ne te dirais rien.

\- Bon, alors, nous avons Sasuke Uchiha, le petit frère de Itachi Uchiha. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup d’ailleurs. Ensuite, le blond doit être Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de l’Hokage actuel que j’ai essayé de tuer il y a 13 ans. Tu as de la chance je ne connais pas la seule fille de ton équipe. Et enfin toi, Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre Ninja Copieur. Il paraît que tu as copié plus de mille techniques. Cela fait beaucoup tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Tobi ricane et pointe Kakashi du doigt.

\- Te provoquer en duel. Je veux voir l’étendue de tes capacités.

\- Comme tu voudras … Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, reculez.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir les protéger tout en te battant ?

Kakashi ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Le combat commence par un duel de Taijutsu. Ensuite, vient le Ninjutsu chacun utilisant ses techniques.

\- Je suis impressionné. Cependant, je n’ai pas encore sorti le grand jeu.

Tobi ferme les yeux et les rouvre.

\- Impossible …

\- Tu n’es pas le seul à posséder un Sharingan unique. Etrangement, moi c’est l’œil droit et toi, l’œil gauche.

Kakashi serre les poings et le frappe directement au visage. Tobi ricane.

\- Ah je vois … Tu commences à comprendre …

\- Tu es censé être mort, Obito !

Tobi retire son masque, dévoilant ainsi son vrai visage.

\- Pourtant je suis bien vivant, Kakashi.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- Une question à la fois, si tu veux bien … Alors, pourquoi ? Parce que la vie en a décidé. Comment ? C’est encore un mystère même pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être revenu à Konoha ?

\- C’est ce que j’ai fait, figure-toi. Mais j’ai entendu dire que tu avais tué Rin. Notre coéquipière. Cela m’a mis en colère et je ne pouvais pas supporter te revoir tout en sachant que tu n’avais pas respecté ta promesse, toi qui te dit homme de parole.

\- Accident …

Obito baisse la tête et ricane de nouveau.

\- Il est trop tard de toute manière. L’Akastuki est en marche. Konoha sera détruit et toi, tu seras mort.

Kakashi le frappe de nouveau violemment au visage. Les trois Genin restent bouche bée.

\- Les Uchiha sont pleinement réintégrés dans le village grâce à Minato-san. Et toi, tu voudrais être le seul de ton clan à passer pour le méchant ?

\- Qu’est-ce que je m’en fous de mon clan … Tu sais très bien que je suis le plus faible. Demande à Sasuke s’il me connaît.

\- Je te connais. Je sais que tu étais dans l’équipe de Minato-sama et le coéquipier de notre senseï.

Obito ricane de nouveau.

\- Rien ne me fera revenir sur mes choix. Nous serons ennemis que cela te plaise ou non et je te tuerais. Pour Rin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c’est ce qu’elle aurait voulu ? Qu’on se batte tous les deux ?

\- Elle aurait voulu vivre, Baka !

Il frappe le Jônin en plein visage.

\- Et par ta faute, elle n’a pas pu ! Je pensais vous retrouver tous les deux et tout serait comme avant mais non ! Tu as tout foutu en l’air !

\- Obito …

\- Je hais Konoha et je te hais, Kakashi !

Obito se téléporte jusque dans un arbre, remettant son masque.

\- On se reverra et ce jour-là, je te tuerais.

Il disparaît dans un brouillard de fumée. Kakashi soupire et dit à son équipe qu’ils rentrent au village.


End file.
